1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying techniques, and in particular to a method and apparatus for manufacturing a back frame for flat panel display devices.
2. The Related Arts
According to existing technology, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device contains a front frame, a display panel, and a backlight system. The backlight system contains a back frame, a reflection plate, a light guide plate, and a light assembly.
Currently the LCD devices on the market are of various dimensions so as to fit consumers' requirements. Taking LCD TV as example, the display panel can be 31.5″, 42″, 36″, 48″, or 55″. For display panels of different dimensions, different back frames have to be prepared.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing the structure of a back frame of a conventional LCD device. As illustrated, the conventional back frame 10 is integrally formed usually by metal stamping or plastic injection molding. The integrally-formed back frame 10 consumes more material and therefore has a higher material cost. In addition, a large-sized back frame 10 requires a larger stamping device. The mold for a large-sized back frame 10 is also bigger and structurally more complex, contributing to a higher molding cost. Therefore, in general, a large-sized, integrally-formed back frame 10 is more expensive to manufacture.
Therefore it is desirable to have assembly-type back frame, and an assembly-type back frame requires multiple braces to install circuit board, etc. of the LCD device. The braces usually have physical structures such as protrusions, vias, etc., and these various physical structures require stamping processes involving different locations and apparatuses. In addition, different stamping molds are also required for these locations and processes, thereby increasing the molding cost of the braces.